


Best Laid Plans

by Marchia43



Series: Best Laid Plans [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a good idea doesn’t end up as a good thing to try and practice makes perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

"Sam?" A tired voice calls out.  
I look through the bathroom door and see Dean rubbing his eyes in that cute way that I could never mention to him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come back to bed."  
"I'm going to have a shower."  
"Have one later. I’m horny now!"  
Stepping back into the bedroom, I cross my arms rebelliously.  
"Nope, don't want to."  
He looks up at me with a semi-shocked expression, "What?"  
"You heard me," I say disobediently.  
"Babe, come back to bed."  
"Nope and, BABE!? Really?" I snort.  
"Please?"  
"Nope."  
Without warning, he pounces on me.  
"Fuck you!"  
"No, but I'm going to fuck you until you cry for mercy."  
"Oh, please. Was that a threat?"  
"Nope, a promise."  
I turn and run for the bathroom, I know that Dean is quick and stealthy and therefore I don’t have a hope in hell in making it. Still I give it a good go but as expected Dean catches me 4 or 5 strides from the door. I let loose an unmanly giggle as he catches me and pulls me in for a kiss. He kisses like he needs me, he wants me, and that he cannot live without me. It’s hard, fast and brutal but it’s how he is. I’ve seen him kiss pickups before we had, somehow, developed from brothers to lovers. There was always a detachment when he kissed them, it was always sweet and brief (at least it was whenever I spied on him!)   
We kiss for what feels like ages, but is probably only 2-3 minutes. When we break apart he looks at me and says “go on, let’s go back to bed?”  
“Ok” I concede.

We stumble all legs and arms back to the bed. We’ve been living this ‘domesticated’ life for 2 years now. For some reason Dean seems to really like living in this small backwater town. We are the only gays in town, but people are nice and accepting of us and Dean has got a job as a mechanic, while I work at the local library. Even though we are a couple, girls still hit on Dean, and no wonder, he’s beautiful to look at and more than that, for all his crankiness, argumentativeness and general disagreeable attitude (always to me, I think exasperatedly) women flock to him. However he always comes home to me.

“Lie back” He commands

I lie back as he kneels on the edge of the bed. I look down and see his cock is erect and painful looking already; it bobs gently as Dean elegantly crawls up the bed. He crawls up me so that he is directly above me.

“Look at me” he says and I realise I have closed my eyes. I look up at his gorgeous face.  
“Why?” I ask, “you think I’m fantasising of someone else?”

“Nope, just want to watch you when I do this” he says as he lowers himself gently on top of me, effectively trapping our cocks between us. He thrusts against me and I gasp as he kisses me, and boy can he kiss. I look up during a break in kissing and his look is pure dominance, I realise I like that dominance. For a few minutes the bedroom is full of the sounds of us panting and gasping and the quiet squeaks of the rocking bed.  
Not breaking our gaze he raises his body again and kisses his way down my body, stopping just before he gets to my cock!  
“Hey! Aren’t you gonna…?” I protest  
“Turn over” he orders.  
His right arm snakes around my waist and gently, lovingly, lifts me to aid me turning over. I excitedly turn over and lie back on the bed.  
“Lift up” Dean says and as I raise my backside up in the air, he slides a pillow under my pelvis. Effectively trapping my cock between the sheets and my body. He grasps my legs and gently raises them so that they are I’m practically curled up and my ass is raised more. He gently rubs both hands up my legs, stopping at my ass and places both hands flat on my butt cheeks. I’m so excited, my heartbeat is racing and I am starting to feel lightheaded with anticipation. Suddenly my ass is painfully swatted in rapid succession.  
“Ow” I grunt, “What the hell are you doing?”  
He stills and asks “Are you ok?”  
“Well…..I’m just a bit shocked, I mean you’ve never done this before” I mumble, feeling a bit ashamed.  
“Is it too much?” He asks worriedly.  
“No – but a bit of warning would have been better than just going hell for leather!” I say  
He slowly rubs my still stinging ass and gently taps my ass.  
“Are you sure? Can I continue” he queries.  
“Yes” I say “Just warn a guy before you try new stuff”

“Okay” he says, with a slight moan, as he starts to smack my ass, varying in speed and strength but never getting too much or too painful. I’m starting to feel this continued spanking on my ass and I start to squirm a little. My erection has deflated and I’m starting to think I’m not going to enjoy this, but will continue because Dean wants, needs this. Dean has one hand on my hip and is spanking me hard with his other hand. The grasp he has on my hip started off gently and more like a caress, but has now changed to a tight grip on my hip.  
After a while the spanking increases in painfulness and Dean is grunting with the effort of spanking my ass and, what feels like hours later but is probably just a couple of minutes later my ass is starting to burn - I’m squirming and starting to shake when I shout out  
“ENOUGH! I’ve had enough, stop now! Please stop!”  
Immediately Dean stops and worriedly says “I’m sorry, I got carried away, are you ok?”  
He lets go of my hip and gently pulls my legs back down and taking the pillow away. When I am flat on the bed he leans over me and gently rubs my ass.  
“Fucking hell!” I gasp “my ass is on fire, that fucking hurt”  
“I’m sorry,” he says again.  
Suddenly Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom; I can hear him opening the cabinets. I lie there feeling ridiculous with my ass tingling, waiting for him to come back. Eventually he comes back into the bedroom and I can see that his erection has wilted as well. Spitefully, I’m grateful that he hadn’t enjoyed that, however it must have been an accident, I know he probably just went a bit overboard.  
“Well that didn’t go as I planned” he stated.  
“No shit Sherlock” I comment as I lie there  
Dean quietly holds up his hand and in it is some arnica cream we’ve had for months but have never used.  
“Can I help?”  
“Yeah, of course”  
As I lie there he gently rubs the cream over my ass and when he has finished he gently kisses my ass and blows over it, cooling it.  
“I’m sorry.” he says yet again.  
“For God’s sake, stop saying sorry” I snort dismissively. “I get that you’re sorry. I just want to go to sleep now”  
He helps me get up from the bed and pulls back the covers. I slip between the sheets lying on my side, careful of my backside. Dean gets in the other side and lies looking at me. I look at him and can see his embarrassment, shame and general self-abhorrence.  
“Look” I tell him  
“I liked it to start with but after a while you went a bit too far. I’m not having a go at you, just, how about we try that again sometime but with more notice and maybe a bit more communication? Is that ok?” I ask.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, you idiot, let’s try again sometime soon ok?”  
He scoots across the bed and slides his right arm under my neck and brings his left arm across my side to lay it, gently, flat against my back, bringing us chest to chest.  
“I love you” he says  
“I know,” I say as we start to drift off to sleep.  
I wake up to bright sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. I turn over in bed and there my lover is; asleep next to me. My fingers touch his face, caressing the tough skin.  
I watch as his eyes flutter while he dreams and I wonder what he is dreaming of as he snores. Yawning, I pull myself away from his side and walk sorely towards the bathroom. I can still feel last night's activities and I know that my ass will still be sore from the spankings for a couple of days. However I think that we have reached an understanding with regards to the spanking and, until it went downhill, I was really enjoying it!


End file.
